daria_fanworksfandomcom-20200213-history
Lynn Cullen
Perhaps the best known of all fan-created characters and one of the most popular in early fandom, Lynn Cullen is a major figure in Canadibrit's "The Look-Alike Series". Spoilers below! Origins Born in Boston to Kate Cullen and organized crime notable Jerome Smythe; Kate changed both her surname and that of her daughter to dissociate them from her husband's family ties and moved the family to Oakwood, a town near to Lawndale, when Lynn was five years old. She moved to Lawndale at the beginning of her and Daria's junior year of high school. Lynn is the half-sister of Daria Morgendorffer, who was born as the product of an extramarital affair Helen Morgendorffer had years ago with Jerome Smythe. She has a predilection for purple, which long ago earned her the nickname "Purple Peril" from her best friend, AP McIntyre. Lynn also uses that moniker as her online persona. Lynn and Daria are remarkably alike in appearance and habits, though Lynn tends to be more violent and emotional. The Trent Connection Lynn and Daria have many psychological similarities as well as physical; one such similarity is their attraction towards Trent Lane. Lynn developed a very strong crush upon Trent soon after meeting him, but refused to pursue it after seeing the mutual attraction between him and Daria. This attraction, however, was consummated physically in the TLAS special episode Rue Brittania; on New Years' Eve, a drunken Trent (believing that he was pursuing Daria} made a romantic overture to Lynn, and ended up spending the night with her. The next morning, Lynn left Trent's room, and the incident was not discussed or mentioned by either until the events of Miss Conception, in which Lynn underwent a pregnancy scare, and ended up talking to Trent and Jane Lane about what had happened. Favored web sites Lynn enjoys spending time online. One of her favorite Internet spots is an British site known as Subversion Is We. The site, dedicated to self-determination free of government or any overt control of the populace (i.e., it is pro-anarchy), is well known for its 1001 Ways to Manipulate… book series. The web address for the site is: :Subversion_is_we.co.UK/booklist.html.2 A real-world equivalent to the site was formerly located at Loompanics. She also spends time on, and purchases items from a site known as 'MI6 Factory Rejects', which sells covert surveillance gear, among other things. The web address for the site is: :MI6_Factory_Rejects.co.uk Lynn in other fics The character has rarely appeared since Canadibrit left the fandom, as she did not consider Lynn a shared character. Lynn appears as a psychotic antagonist in Canadibrit's "Battle Royale: Beyond Blunderdome", taking to the killing of other characters with gusto. Canadibrit wanted to stick to canon but decided while "she's not canon, but she's well-known and she makes a very good psychopath, if there is such a thing." In the Visitations alternate reality (as shown in "The Sun Will Come Out, Tomorrow"), Lynn is a member of the DELPHI covert operations section known as the Special Assignments Division. She had been convicted of harming the Daria Morgendorffer of that reality, nearly driving the latter insane and leaving her in a catatonic state, and was quietly released from her sentence as long as she joined DELPHI. In the Legion of Lawndale Heroes universe, Lynn works for Bakeson as a special operative. GlitterShrooms added Lynn to Worldburner as an ally of Judith, and Lynn's appeared in other people's Worldburner fics; while The Excellent S' Lawndale Fighting Championship put her in the Axis, a wrestling stable of fan-made antagonists. These appearances were unauthorised. Lynn's colours, as well as Judith's, appear on a representation of Daria's sins - "the Adversary" - in Charles RB's Daria M. Banks - "Bad Guy" Cover. Cullen, Lynn